


Not Invincible

by Draycevixen



Category: V for Vendetta (2005)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 23:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At home, sick with the lurgy,  I invited my friends to drabble challenge me. </p><p>Wednesday42 asked for: V/Finch - "An idea does not get *snxpxttnt*!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Invincible

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fuguestate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuguestate/gifts).



.

When V loomed up in Finch’s kitchen, he could tell there was something wrong from V’s hunched stance. Then V sneezed. 

“ _You’ve_ got a cold?” 

“Don’t be ridiculous, an idea doesn’t— _Achoo!_ ” 

Eric just shook his head “The inside of your mask must be disgusting.” He led V back to his bedroom. “Lie down before you fall down. Pyjamas in the top drawer. I’ll heat some soup.”

V wrapped Eric in his arms as he turned to go.

Eric nuzzled at the tiny strip of bare skin between shirt and mask. “Don’t worry, I’ll leave the light off, as usual.”

 

.


End file.
